


You Belong With Me

by funtimeswriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: B&V for the win, BMOC Jughead, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheerleader Betty, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, FP bashing, FP is physically abusive, Football player Jughead, Friends to Lovers, Meddling Veronica, No southside serpents, Oblivious!Jughead, Pining!Betty, bughead is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimeswriverdale/pseuds/funtimeswriverdale
Summary: A multi-chapter fic loosely based on the song of the same title by Taylor Swift. Jughead and Betty have been best friends and neighbors for all of their lives and Betty has been in love with him since middle school, but he's been too oblivious to notice it. To add onto Betty's struggle, he has a possessive on and off girlfriend Sabrina Spellman, who has been making Betty's life miserable since Jughead began dating her. When Betty begins to notice the bruises on Jughead's face and body, she grows increasingly worried for him, only to find out that his mom left him with his alcoholic father, who has now become abusive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all intensive purposes, everyone is a Junior in high school...

Prologue

 

Jughead's mom, Gladys Jones, had left him alone with his alcoholic father at the end of the summer, and moved to Toledo with his sister Jellybean. Little did she know or even care, FP's attitude towards her son would worsen. Jughead's father had began the abuse by blaming him for his mother's departure, and by the last weekend of the summer, FP had escalated his level of abuse by using his son as a punching bag upon returning from his midnight bar-crawls. 

By the time the first day of school came around, Jughead was littered with bruises and was even sporting a black eye. Almost everyone believed him when he told them he started boxing over the summer, in an effort to improve his upper body strength on the football field, everyone except Betty Cooper...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 (Betty POV): The First Day Back**

It was the first day of school, and she had not seen Jughead during the entire summer because of her internship in LA. She was a nervous wreck and had almost no sleep the night before. This would be her year; she knew it in her heart of hearts, that this would be the year that she would finally win Jughead over.

When Jughead showed up to walk her to school at 8:00 AM on the first day, she was shocked to see the black eye he was sporting. 

"What happened to your eye, Juggie? Are you okay?" asked Betty worriedly.

"I'm fine," replied Jughead, "I started going to a boxing gym and when i was sparring with another athlete, his right hook got the best of me."

Betty didn't buy this, not by any means, but she knew that Jughead was a relatively closed-off person and that if she pushed the issue, he would shut down. She knew that she needed to let it go, at least for the time being.

* * *

 

As Betty and Jughead approached Riverdale High School, they gave each other a hug before going to their respective lockers and meeting with their friends from cheerleading and football, respectively. They would see each other in almost every class; they had the same academic schedule because they were both taking a large number of AP classes and running the Blue and Gold together. 

As Jughead joined the rest of his teammates by his locker, his ex-girlfriend, Sabrina, walked up to him and proceeded to lay a huge kiss on him in the middle of the hallway, clear for everyone to see. 

Unfortunately, Betty saw the entire interaction, and misinterpreted it entirely. Nonetheless, she ran into the girls bathroom with Toni, Veronica, and Cheryl, following after her. 

 _I guess it's not my year after all,_ thought Betty.  _He's always going to go back to Sabrina. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and practically oozes sex appeal. Jughead's never going to wake up and find that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time..._ thought Betty miserably


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Why am I invisible?" asked Betty, "why can't he see that I like him, and that I care about him in a way that Sabrina never did?"

She turned to Veronica, Toni, and Cheryl for a response.

"Look," replied Veronica,"your problem is that you're relying on your words to tell him, which isn't always a bad idea, but every time that witch Sabrina sees you two talking alone, she sends someone to interrupt your conversation." 

"Exactly," exclaims Toni,"so what you need to do is kiss the guy, and  _then_ tell him how you feel." 

"Sometimes guys need a little nudge, and I'm 100% sure that Jughead has feelings for you; he told me that he's worried you don't feel the same way, and that he feels trapped in his relationship with Sabrina," explained Cheryl,"He even told me that he's been trying to break it off with Sabrina for good since the summer began, but she's been telling everyone that they're still together, and Jug doesn't want to look like a jerk. Since she found out about FP's drinking, she's been blackmailing Jug, and taking advantage of his emotional vulnerability." 

Soon, Betty had connected all the information she had from living next door to the Jones family.

_Jughead's mom must've left FP and took Jellybean with her, and not Jug. FP hit Jughead before, who's to say he hasn't done it again, especially with his increased drinking?_

"Guys, I think Jughead got that black eye from his Dad. His mom must have left him with FP and moved somewhere else with Jellybean. The last time Gladys left, FP got violent, too." said Betty.

"What are we going to do, B" asked Veronica.

" _I'm_ going to talk to Jughead. Can you guys brainstorm alternative living situations for Juggie?"

"You got it, Betty," replied Cheryl.

"Yeah," added Toni,"We'll see what we can come up with."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and her friends have figured out Jughead's secret...what will they do next?


End file.
